Ryding Into Action: Prologue
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: When Ryder dies of a bombing attempt from an unknown source, the PAW Patrol is disbanded until their training is complete. Alex is given a life changing position and a reason to something other than live in fear after his idol is taken from him. Ryding Into Action is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue to a new series I want to work on. Tell me what you guys think.

* * *

The bombing had began in Foggy Bottom. And soon they moved past the Adventoggy border, the boarder between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay. Soon after that, the bombings all over Adventure Bay, with no one claiming responsibility for any of them, and thus the Patrol had began working with the local law enforcement and other forms of officials that were previously established and had assisted in the training of Chase, Marshall, Skye, Zuma, and were currently assisting in furthering Everest and Jake's rescue skills, to find out what was going on.

Ryder was currently running point from the Lookout, coordinating everyone's efforts with two members of dispatch. Until the day everything went wrong.

"I can't lock onto the Pups!" Jeremy, a member of dispatch, said in frustration as he lost the pup's radio signals. He could connect fine with the human portion of the teams, but no the pups.

"That's odd.." Ryder noted, not being able to find them on his Pup Pad, nicknamed Mission Control.

"Can you reset it?" Asked Caroline, the other member of dispatch, as she was setting her coffee down.

Ryder nodded, resetting the communication channel. "Hey!" He looked at the other two members of dispatch. "Please tell me this countdown is a joke."

Caroline spat out her coffee as Jeremy snapped his head to Ryder. "What countdown!?"

"Uh.. It says 2:35. But the numbers are going down really fast." Ryder looked at their faces.

"Throw it away!" Jeremy moved to grab it from Ryder, who began to pull on it.

"No! It's mine!" Ryder argued, acting the most childish he had in a while.

"It's not a joke it's-" The device let out a loud beep. It was locked and Jeremy threw the Pup Pad with a cry of " _BOMB_!"

Caroline grabbed her portable command center/laptop and went down the fireman pole. Jeremy was behind her, and Ryder was running behind him. The last thing Jeremy heard as he went down the pole, aside from the explosion, was Ryder's pained screams. They got out of the garage as it was being filled with smoke, hearing the sirens of the vehicles.

"Stop! _STOP_!" Jeremy ad Caroline ran towards them to get them to stop as the Lookout made a horrifying creaking noise. Everyone stopped as it leaned to the left, crumbling and then fell, snapping so the top began to sink into the Bay.

"Where's Ryder?" Chase asked, looking at the members of dispatch in his Spy Chase uniform.

Caroline began to cry, falling to her knees. Jeremy just looked back to the Lookout, tears forming. The boy, that young, bright boy with a wonderful future ahead of him, he was gone.

"NO!" Was Chase's reaction as he jumped out of his rig and ran to the Bay. "Hang on Ryder! I'm coming!"

An older Shepard female tackled Chase and pinned him down. "Let Zuma and the Coast Guard help him, Chase. We have to secure the Lookout." She looked out at the Bay to see the Coast Guard and Zuma coming to the scene. She felt Chase struggle under her, but she held her ground, watching as Zuma and the divers leaped into the water.

"R- Rubble, Ro- Rocky.." Caroline said, wiping her eyes. "Help them out. Radio Skye if you can and tell her you might need some air support."

The only responses she got were the rigs moving towards the scene to help as Marshall and the other firemen came over to help them.

A few heartbreaking moments later, Zuma and the Guard emerged. With them, was an almost unrecognizable Ryder. He was heavily burned. But, a short breath brought life into him. Just enough to say this after all of the pups were gathered around him.

"Your all my good pups. I'm so proud of you.." And like that, he was gone.

While the local enforcement dealt with the people, the pups were devastated. They were angry, sad. They were comforted as best as the other older dogs could offer them.

* * *

The funeral was held, and everyone attended. Words of sorrow and grief were spoken. But also words of love and trust. Soon after the funeral, the bombings stopped and the PAW Patrol split up, to complete their training as working dogs. They would come back, one day.

Zuma went with the Coast Guard. Chase went to the police academy. Sky went with some of the aerial search and rescue members. Marshall went with the fire department. Rocky and Rubble stayed local to help clean up the damage from the bombing. They all kept their pup tags, to keep in touch with each other, and their rigs.

* * *

In his tree house, Alex was scrubbing his whiteboard clean. The Mini-Patrol had been disbanded, sometime after the Paw Patrol as the pups were now working with other forms of law enforcement. As Alex was cleaning up his tree house, he found something under a cushion. It was a small flash drive-like object with the symbol of a pup tag. The symbol on Ryder's vest.

He took it to the local police. And what was on it was surprising. In files were the blueprints for all of the Patrol vehicles, the Lookout, and even the designed outfits for the pups and even Ryder. For another, it had video files. But those were corrupt, the originals must have been in the Lookout Database. Well, one was able to open.

It was opened, revealing it was a recording of Ryder.

"Alex, I left this flash drive for you on purpose." Ryder said. "I'm leaving the pups, Lookout, everything to you."

"Why?" Alex asked at the recording.

"Because in you, I see potential." The recording of Ryder said, seeming to answer Alex. "I see that same thing in you that I see in the mirror. You are my successor. The next leader of the Patrol. I made the pups promise that if anything happens to me, they are to resume their training as law enforcement dogs before they come back to the Lookout.

"I have a lock box at the train station, but you'll need to find out which, with this drive being the key; in it you'll find a pup pad as well as the deed to the Lookout. Remember, Alex: No job is too big, no pup is too small." And the video went to fuzz.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alex went to the train station and found the box. Final one on the bottom left. Within it was the Pup Pad and the deed to the Lookout. But, within the box as well, Alex found a written document leaving him with a bank account that had zero's that went into the thousands. The account was mostly overseas, but the document contained legal work that would give Alex the means to transfer the money to the Adventure Bay account.

"I'm not going to let you down, Ryder." Alex said out loud, before he noticed a new collar and a new pup tag. He pulled them out, to reveal a white background on the pup tag as well as an explosion on it's forefront. Alex put the tag and collar in his pocket before he closed the lock box. He had a lot of work to do. Not just for himself, but for everyone that called Adventure Bay home.


	2. New Stories Are Up

Ryding Into Action is up, as well as it's Coda. This is the summary for it, as well as for the Coda.

Ryding Into Action

 _Follows the events of Ryding Into Action: Prologue. It's three years later. Fresh from their training, the pups now fully grown dogs with their own pups, and most are surprised to see the Lookout is rebuilt with Alex now running the show. With the activation of the Holo-Ryder program, a new leader and updated gear, the PAW Patrol is back on the roll when the bombings begin again._

Ryding Into Action: Coda

 _Follows Chase as he speaks with Ryder after his outburst towards Marshall and storming from the Lookout. Must read_ **Ryding Into Action: Prologue** _and then_ **Ryding Into Action** _to understand what is going on._


End file.
